


On the Transport

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU versions of the characters, Gen, references to actions that would get the human race wiped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A moment involving the AU Paladins from the world where Hunk wasn't born as they are transported to a Coalition facility.
Series: Cascades [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527





	On the Transport

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

On the Transport

He had so much he wanted to say to Shiro sitting across from him on the transport taking them to the facility where they’d be held now that they were no longer on the Atlas. He just didn’t want to say it in front of the other two. There was something unnerving about the way they kept glaring at each other plus there were the guards to consider.

“If you’ve got something to say to me say it,” Pidge finally said angrily at Lance. “Being stuck in this nightmare world where the human race tolerates the Galra’s existence is bad enough without dealing with you glaring at me like a petulant child.”

“Yeah well at least the human race is alive and well on Earth in this universe unlike back home where they’re probably being wiped out right now because of you and the rest of your band of psychos,” Lance said angrily. “After all you were just boasting earlier to that Galra who got to close that you hoped to some day see his head pop like the governor’s did when the Sentry killed him.”

“So you really believe that ridicules propaganda that the Galra would exterminate our world if we proved we could kill them all,” Pidge said shaking her head. “It was obviously a lie designed to keep worlds from rebelling.” He couldn't believe how naive she was being given she saw the Galra as monsters but thought they wouldn't destroy a world.

“It wasn’t a lie,” Shiro said before he could say anything. “The Galra do it all the time if a race is too much trouble they wipe them out and then strip mine the planet of resources before moving on to the next one.” He was controlling his emotions well but some of the old tells were still there in the tensing of his jaw. “I always wondered why Matt didn’t want to talk about you after he visited Earth but now I guess I see why.” He sighed, “I just hope the resistance managed to get enough people off world and that the Galra don’t find the hidden colony world.”

“How do you know about that?” Lance said turning toward him completely ignoring Pidge who looked as if she was trying to think up a way to deny what Shiro said. “You certainly weren’t part of any resistance meetings that I was aware of.” He could tell Lance was extremely worried. He hadn’t heard anything about Shiro being involved in any anti galra resistance movements either but he’d been training for years and just entered the real fight.

“I kept any dealings I had with anti galra factions quiet,” Shiro said shaking his head. “The galra already wanted me dead for piracy adding connections to the resistance would have just made me a bigger target plus pirates aren’t political so my clan wouldn’t help me hurt the Galra if they knew why I actually did it.” That answered some questions. “Anyway I know about the colony world because I’m the one who sold the information to your resistance for information on where the spoils from Earth were going.”

“So you’ve got a reason to lie,” Pidge said suddenly. “You were making a profit off their gullibility.” He could tell how angry her words made Shiro but the other man just shrugged and leaned back after a few seconds. “Nothing to say now that I’ve exposed you?”

“The only one you’ve exposed is yourself,” he said allowing his own irritation to show. “The Galra always wipe out troublesome races they’ve probably done it here in this universe to other worlds.” he then recalled something he’d heard in passing. “In fact one of the guards said that one of the other cascades involved a destroyed Earth because of someone causing too many galra deaths.”

A look of pure horror came over Pidge’s face and she turned away ignoring them though he heard her muttering to herself, “no it can’t be dad would have told me.” He didn’t know what she was talking about and he didn’t care he glanced at Shiro to see him staring at him so he looked away at Lance but he was still watching Shiro with an unreadable expression. He hoped this transport got where they were going soon enough because he really needed to talk to Shiro and get as far away from that Pidge as possible.

The End


End file.
